


look into my eyes and you'll see

by Jenfly



Series: when you're by my side [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Porn With Plot, Stripper Roger, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: The man was beautiful, so ethereal, and Freddie was completely under his spell.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: when you're by my side [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536958
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	look into my eyes and you'll see

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Lap dance
> 
> Okay, this was my favorite fic to write for the week but this is also the one I'm most nervous about. 😰 Smut is still not my strongest area but I still had fun while writing this. Part of me can't even believe that I actually wrote this but... oh well, sometimes it's good to surprise yourself and try out something new. Hope you enjoy!

The man was truly a sight to behold and all Freddie could do was stare at him, mouth hanging open slightly. His blond hair reached just a bit past his shoulders, eyes colored like a sea, lean body swaying smoothly with the music that sounded like an echo in the tiny room. He was wearing only a dark red thong, leaving only a little to the imagination. and Freddie let his eyes followed the curves of his body as he moved closer to him.

When the man came down to straddle him, his blue eyes seemed to bore into Freddie as if he was looking straight into his soul and Freddie’s breath hitched. The man brought his hand up, fingertips lightly starting to draw a line along Freddie’s face as he rolled his hips, slowly. Freddie gasped, his cock twitching in his jeans, and the blond’s lips curved into a pleased smirk as he leaned closer, his hips keeping the same slow rhythm. His breath felt hot on Freddie’s face and he ground onto Freddie’s growing erection, a quiet, breathy moan falling from Freddie’s lips.

The urge to touch the man was strong but something was holding Freddie back. His eyes wandered down on the blond’s body, from his smooth chest to his lean yet strong thighs, the heat radiating from the man with each roll of the hips, arousing Freddie even more. 

Freddie inhaled sharply as he felt the blond’s breath ghosting over his ear, teeth lightly scraping over the skin, and his hips jerk, the reaction causing the man to hum pleased. Then he pulled back a bit, so that he could look into Freddie’s eyes again, the blue orbs shimmering mysterious and Freddie got lost into the depths of them for a moment. Something stirred within Freddie – he couldn’t place the feeling as he had never felt it before while getting a lap dance.

This mysterious blond really was unique, so captivating.

He leaned in again, lips now brushing against Freddie’s feather lightly, drawing then Freddie’s bottom lip his teeth and nibbling it gently. His hips ground even more heavily on Freddie’s erection and Freddie’s low groan rang in the air, his head falling back, eyes fluttering.

The blond hummed, finger tracing along Freddie’s lips as the music slowly dies, the movement of his hips slowing down and then stopping. Freddie blinked a few times as the weight of the man was soon gone from his lap – he was sure the time wasn’t up yet. He had surely paid more than a few minutes. 

There was a devilish smirk adorning the blond’s lips as he looked at Freddie, taking in the state he was in. His gaze stayed a bit longer on the visible bulge on Freddie’s crotch and he licked his lips, something flashing in the blue eyes. Then he turned on his heels and Freddie looked after him, his brain trying to come up with something sensible to say.

Just as the blond opened the door, Freddie regained his speaking ability.

”I paid for more than this.” 

The man turned back to him, grinning.

”I know. You have to wait for the next time to get more.”

Oh, so that was how the blond worked.

”What makes you think I’ll come back?” Freddie asked, raising his brow, and the man let out a little laugh, obviously knowing how this little game went.

”Everyone always come back.”

Freddie flashed a tiny grin at him.

”So see you next time, then,” the blond said with a wink and turned to door.

”Wait…” Freddie said, getting the man’s attention one last time. ”Could you yet give me your name?”

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment but then his lips curved into a smile – a genuine one.

”Roger.”

And then he was gone.

* * *

The next time wasn’t actually what Freddie had expected but he certainly wasn’t complaining as the blond sunk to his knees right after he had moved himself off of Freddie’s lap. His hands went to the waistband of his jeans, giving a light tuck to the belt. He licked his lips, eyes darting up to Freddie to ask permission, and Freddie moved his hand to caress the side of his face, not afraid to touch anymore.

A soft smile and a nod were all Roger needed to open Freddie’s belt, button of the jeans and the zipper. Freddie lifted up his hips so that the blond could pull the jeans down together with his briefs, finally freeing Freddie’s aching cock and Freddie let out a sigh, spreading his legs. With a smirk, Roger took Freddie’s cock in his hand, stroking it lazily and Freddie bucked up into the touch.

When Roger swallowed around Freddie’s cock, Freddie’s moan vibrated through the air and he threw his head back, the wet heat of the blond’s mouth feeling heavenly. Freddie’s fingers threaded into his hair as the man set up a rhythm, first teasingly slow that nearly drove Freddie crazy, low moans and gasps falling between Freddie’s lips with every swirl of tongue.

Freddie’s fingers curled around the blond strands, pulling them gently, and Roger hummed around his cock, sending vibrations coursing through Freddie’s whole body. His eyes fell back to Roger, taking in the sight of him – the reddened lips, flushed cheeks and the long lashes framing the blue, hooded eyes were enough to steal Freddie’s breath together with the hair that was like a golden halo around his face.

He was beautiful, so ethereal, and Freddie was completely under his spell. 

The familiar heat was pooling within Freddie and Roger sped up his movements, skillfully sucking and working with his tongue, eagerly driving Freddie closer to his climax. Freddie’s fingers tightened around the golden locks and soon the blood was buzzing in his ears, head feeling light, and he knew he was close.

When Roger added some pressure with his hand, stroking the shaft while sucking the head hard, it was getting too much, every nerve on Freddie’s body starting to blaze. His mind was hazy from pleasure and he had just enough time to warn the blond before he tensed, white painting his vision and head falling back as he came hard down his throat with a low grunt. Roger swallowed every drop of his come eagerly, taking time to suck and lick his shaft clean, and Freddie’s hips jerked at the slight overstimulation.

He was panting hard, the shocks of shattering orgasm pulsing in his veins, slowly turning into a warm bliss of satisfaction. He opened his eyes, meeting Roger gaze. The blond looked absolutely pleased with himself, his blue eyes a bit hazy and twinkling as he slowly licked his swollen lips. Then he smiled, the look in his eyes softening and something moved in Freddie’s chest. His hand was still buried in the blond’s hair but he untangled his fingers from the strands and slid them along the side of his face, stopping right under his jaw.

”Do you always do this? Give blowjobs to clients?” he asked quietly, sweeping his thumb over Roger’s lips. The man didn’t answer, just raised his brow, flashing a grin at him. Freddie wasn’t sure how to interpret the gesture but the feeling in his gut told him that this probably wasn’t the first time Roger’s client had gotten this kind of treatment.

He truly was a mystery and Freddie felt even more drawn to him.

Roger smiled, patting Freddie’s bare thigh, standing then up and Freddie knew he was about to leave. He felt a bit sad that the time was over – he didn’t really want it to end, he wanted to spend more time with him. Not like this, though, not in this tiny room, hidden behind so many doors. He wanted to go out in the public, to talk with him and get to know him, to solve the mystery.

”When will your shift end?” The question was out before Freddie even had had a time to think it properly. Roger gave him a strange look, his smile faltering, and for a moment Freddie thought he had done a mistake, crossed a line he wasn’t meant to cross.

”In an hour,” Roger then answered and a soft smile made its way on Freddie’s lips as he nodded. Roger looked like he wanted to say something more but decided then otherwise, offering Freddie a smile before turning around and heading towards the door, leaving Freddie to stare after his retreating backside.

*

Freddie had been waiting outside the club, by the staff’s door for over an hour, his hopes of seeing Roger getting thinner as the minutes went by. It could be possible that the blond had already left by using some another door. With a sigh Freddie leaned against the concrete wall, bringing his cigarette to his lips and taking a long drag of it. When the door eventually opened, Freddie’s heart fluttered excitedly, and he threw his cigarette away, pushing himself off of the wall, turning to look at the comer.

To his disappointment, the guy that had come out wasn’t Roger and Freddie sighed, sticking his hand to his pockets and kicking a tiny rock with his foot.

It didn’t take long before the door opened a second time and his gaze settled on the man, a smile immediately rising to his lips.

”Roger,” he said, startling the blond. He backed away a few steps, wide eyes settling on Freddie. 

”Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Freddie apologized and Roger seemed to relax, shaking his head.

”It’s alright. I just wasn’t actually expecting to see you here,” Roger said, offering a slight smile to Freddie.

”Well, I couldn’t just leave without seeing you once again.”

Roger’s smile widened and he raised his brow curious. Freddie took a few steps closer to him, pulling his hands away from his pockets and letting them fall to his sides. 

”Would you want to go out with me sometimes? Like on a date?” he asked hopeful, eyes locked on to Roger’s. Roger blinked, mouth hanging slightly open, and soon his gaze turned hesitant, brows knitting together. Freddie’s heart sunk in his chest, the feeling of disappointment slowly flooding into him, and he was ready to receive refusal.

”I’ve dated my clients before. It never went well,” Roger spoke, shaking his head a bit. There was a flash of sadness in his eyes and Freddie’s heart clenched in his chest. He wanted to ask what had happened but thought it wouldn’t be appropriate in this situation so he reached out to brush his fingers against Roger’s hand, offering him a sympathetic smile.

”I’m different,” Freddie said quietly, earning a little laugh from Roger.

”Everyone always says the same,” the blond stated. ”But there’s something about you… Something I can’t quite explain so maybe you indeed are different.”

Freddie’s heart skipped a beat, his smile widening at Roger’s words.

”If you give me a chance, I’ll show you I’m not like the others.”

Roger didn’t look exactly convinced by his words.

”You promise?”

”I promise,” Freddie said and Roger nodded, the look in his eyes gaining back its usual spark.

”Then we can go on a date,” he agreed and Freddie’s heart fluttered happily in his chest. 

It seemed like this mystery would be hard to solve but Freddie was more than ready to take the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think. 💕


End file.
